The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to an electro-mechanical transistor.
Metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) are used in many electronic devices or systems. However, when electronic devices are scaled down, the conventional MOSFET incurs problems such as short channel effect and junction leakage current.